


tied to the ocean

by lcgan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #fake boyfriends, #fake dating, #i miss them, #please enjoy, #soft, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcgan/pseuds/lcgan
Summary: in which lance and keith attempt to feel whole by pretending to be each other's beaus to find significant others. (overall light-hearted, rom-com, kind of story)





	tied to the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first voltron fanfic and i do hope you guys enjoy it. i would like to start out by saying that i do not accept criticism, sorry if that sounds harsh but too many people don't know the difference between bashing the way i put characters in realistic positions and giving advice. i love positive feedback and it makes me want to write faster. i also just love listening to what you guys think about my story. please enjoy it.

**im·bro·glio**

imˈbrōlyō/

_ noun _

an extremely confused, complicated, or embarrassing situation.

  
  


**KEITH’S** life was going downhill even before the great imbroglio that resulted in the untimely demise of his reputation at Altea University. He was barely holding onto his mediocre grades and he found himself always on the verge of passing out. His social life (outside of his group of friends) was lacking, and he hadn’t been on a date in months. Keith, however, did not have the luxury of worrying about himself because Lance was in dire need of assistance (per usual).  It started out with a simple request from his friend,  _ laugh at something I said when she looks this way.  _ It quickly escalated into one of the hardest things he’d ever done, and Keith had been taking aviation classes since what feels like forever.  _ You owe me,  _ Lance continued to insist, lacing his fingers through Keith’s. Oh, how Keith wanted to disappear.

 

To get one thing clear, Keith did not loathe Lance. In fact, it was quite the opposite. They’d been friends since the 1st grade and had leaned on each other most of their life. Lance and Keith shared their first kiss together (CPR counted right?), their first slow dance ( _ “Why do you have to practice with  _ me _?” “Because you look like a girl.”),  _ they’d gotten their first tattoos at the same time (Lance cried, a lot), and when Lance was hellbent on getting his ears pierced, Keith had held his goddamn hand. No, he did not loathe Lance. Truth was, he loved the silver-tongued moron he called his friend. 

 

So, of course, he couldn’t just say no to him. Especially when he begged and begged with his disgustingly nice eyes and those curled lips. Keith relented and thus took the title of ‘fake boyfriend whenever Nymas’ around’. Now, for example. 

 

Keith heaved a sigh and interlocked his and Lance’s fingers. “What are you-oh.” Lance turned to look at him bewilderedly until he too noticed the red-haired girl standing behind them. He leaned closer to Keith and whispered (very terribly), “Sharp eye, Keith.” Keith wanted to die. Eventually, it was their turn to order, and Keith was happy to remove his sweaty hand from Lance’s cool one to pay for their drinks. 

 

“You’re paying next time, loser.” He muttered, handing Lance his pumpkin spice latte (Lance was the epitome of basic). 

 

“Of course, if I have any money,” Lance replied, muttering the second half before snatching Keith’s hand again.

 

They turned to make their exit when Nyma let out a loud gasp. “Lance! Is that you?” 

Lance turned around to look at her. “Oh hey, Nyma. Didn’t see you there.” Keith had to admit that for such an idiot, Lance was a great actor. He probably got it from binging romantic telenovelas. 

 

“I haven’t seen you in awhile, are you doing well?” The redhead tilted her head with a soft smile. Keith thought she was sort of pretty. With choppy, orange hair and glossy, green eyes, she contrasted Allura (the only girl he found attractive) greatly. Whereas Nyma was all soft and small, timid and shy, Allura was the opposite. She was tall, thanks to her long legs, and she enhanced that by wearing heels. Her curls were long and stark white, tumbling over her shoulders and stopping in the middle of her back. She wore it up sometimes, in a massive bun, ponytail, Bantu knots, everything really. Sometimes she braided it into pigtails or just wore it down. Her hair was a great source of entertainment for Keith and he looked forward to seeing how she’d style it the next day. Her outfits were bold, much like her hairstyles. Sometimes she’d wear the shortest of skirts and a cute crop top, other times she’d wear an actual gown to get coffee with the gang. Allura Alfor was practically the princess of Altea, adored or envied. And this girl, Nyma, was nothing like her. Keith did not understand Lance’s obsession with this horribly average girl. Her personality was like cardboard, and that means a lot coming from Keith. 

 

“I’m alright, you?” Lance asked, sounding as nonchalant as possible. 

 

“Fine, thank you.” Her eyes darted down to their intertwined hands. “I must say, you guys are pretty cute. I see you around campus, bickering, and stuff. Me and Rolo are betting that you’ll get married soon.” 

 

Keith who had taken a sip of his coffee right before she’d spoken, nearly choked. He coughed loudly before setting a hand on his chest. “ _ Married? _ ” He sputtered, his voice weak as his eyes began to water. 

 

Lance gave him a glare before turning back to Nyma. “Thank you, Ny. Keith and I aren’t into the whole marriage thing though.” 

 

Nyma gave him a sympathetic smile, but Keith didn’t know why. “Clearly.” She mused, looking over at Keith with an expression that Keith once again, did not understand. “Well, I better order. Text me so we can get coffee sometime.” She gave them one last sickeningly sweet smile before moving up in line. 

 

As soon as they left the store, Lance let out a string of curses in Spanish. “What an ass! Rubbing her and Rolo in my face.” 

 

“She mentioned him once.” Keith deadpanned. “Let me taste your latte.” He added, surveying Lance’s drink. 

 

Lance held it up to Keith’s lips, letting him take a sip. “I just don’t understand, like she knows I don’t like him. That I was heartbroken when she told me they were getting back together and she mentions him like it’s nothing! Let me taste yours.” He leaned over and Keith angled the straw towards him. “Gross, it’s bitter.”

 

“It’s coffee. It’s meant to be bitter.” 

 

“Whatever, you think Allura’s home?” Lance asked, pulling Keith away from a drunk who was about to run into him. Perks of living in Altea City.

 

“Probably,” Keith answered, before letting go of Lance’s hand (he wasn’t sure why he was still holding it) and pulling out his phone. He shot Allura a text and wasn’t surprised when she responded quickly informing him that she was in fact, home. He put his phone away and grabbed Lance’s hand again. “She’s home.”

 

“Great, I need advice from a real person.”

 

“What the fuck am I?” Keith huffed, sipping his coffee again. 

 

“I ask myself the same thing.” 

  
  
  
  


____

 

“Get over her.” 

 

“What!?”

 

“Thank you!” Keith exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and narrowly missing Allura’s pet bird. “Sorry, Zar.” 

 

The bird cacaw-ed loudly in response. Well, either that or it was simply Lance moaning in despair. Keith couldn’t be bothered to figure out who it was. 

 

“Come on, Lu! I think she’s the one, I can feel it.” Lance sighed, leaning his back against the cushion of the sofa. 

 

Allura simply shook her head, her long white curls swinging along. “She really isn’t, Lance. She seems happy with her boyfriend, perhaps you should find someone to be happy with as well.” She said, giving him a pointed look before reaching over and filling up Keith’s cup of tea again. 

 

Keith thanked her and gave Lance a look as well. “See? I told you Allura knows what’s best.”

 

“You should too, Keith.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ha!” Lance shouted, clapping his hands together loudly before pointing a finger at Keith. “Maybe having a boyfriend’ll keep you from nagging at me all the time.”

 

Keith ignored his face growing warm at the thought of dating someone. “Gross.” He said, looking down at his teacup. 

 

“Why don’t you two just keep up the charade until you meet people? I heard that works.” Allura suggested, smiling wickedly as if she had an ulterior motive. 

 

Keith narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to put two and two together. He eventually gave up, realizing that it’d make no sense for Allura to find pleasure in watching Keith suffer. “Fine.” He answered, slouching back on the couch. 

 

“Sure.” Lance sighed dramatically before noticing a white spot on the cushion beside him. “ _Asqueroso_!” He shouted, jumping up from his seat. 

 

“Ugh, not again, Zarkon,” Allura said, pinching the bridge of her nose before getting up, presumably to find something to clean the feces with. 


End file.
